geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn's Suicide Lost Episode (Reupload)
Did you ever heard of Adventure Time? Well, it is an amazing show. An stretchy dog called Jake and a heroic human called Finn who goes on wonderful adventures. But I found something odd, read on if you dare! Story I was searching up on eBay looking for Adventure Time episodes. At the very bottom, it says "adventure time vhs: finn's ???????". I was very interested and it was only $2. $2 for a VHS? Not expecting. After a few hours, it finally arrived. It was an VHS box and it was written with a marker. The back cover had: "333x2" I opened the box and popped the tape on my VHS Recorder and watched it. But there were no ads or anything, just straight to the episode. The intro was distorted and the volume was reversed, I can tell. The title says "Finn's Suicide". I was pretty shocked but I kept watching. It started with Finn calling Jake who was playing a game on BMO, it was exactly like the episode, "Too Young". It cut to Finn walking into the Candy Kingdom and to Princes Bubblegum and gave her a gift. Princess Bubblegum opened the present and it was an small block that has a small platter/button on the Center. Princess Bubblegum pressed the button and a time bomb came out. Finn tried to take it out but it was stuck. Then the Candy Kingdom exploded into pieces. "FINN, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!?! YOU CRAZY SON OF A B****!" she yelled. There never was any profanity on any episode exempt for this one. Princess Bubblegum kicked Finn out and yelled "STAY OUT OF HERE AND NEVER F***ING COME BACK!". It cut to Finn's face, he had redhyper-realistic eyes and the camera slowly zoomed to him, it went for 2 minutes and then static went on. The static went for 10 seconds and it cut to Finn crying outside the Candy Kingdom. He was crying really realistic. The episode played banging pianos, poor trumpets and screeching violins. "Why can my life be like this? I cannot live like this anymore!" he said. Finn didn't sound like Jeremy Shada anymore, he sounded like the voice that whispered "DO IT" from Squidward's Suicide. The visuals and volume grew louder and half-invisible static faded in for 2.3 seconds. It showed a slideshow of really freaky photos of dead children, dogs, rabbits and horses. It went for 5 minutes. After that, Finn grabbed an shotgun slowly, put it into his mouth, pulled the trigger and blood splattered everywhere, his brain went through the air and it landed on the grounded and Finn collapsed. It faded to black for 5 seconds. Credits didn't roll. Instead, it cut to a girl ripping her body open and pulling her heart off. After the freaky video, the screen displays "Hope is lost, happiness is lost, death remains." The VHS was finally over. I grabbed my baseball bat and smashed the VHS into pieces and put them into the bin. I am NEVER, and I mean, EVER, going to watch an Adventure Time episode like that, AGAIN. "Do you want to watch it again?" a whisper came behind me. It turned back and it was an Finn doll with black deep eyes and blood on his body. I threw it out of the window and it disappeared oddly. But I noticed that there are 95 more copies of this tape. If you see an VHS like this, DON'T WATCH IT! But why not destroy it? YOU CAN NEVER STOP MEH ~tentacool/10tacool